Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 145
A New Evil - Part 1 is Episode 145 in the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, and also the first episode of the Waking the Dragons story arc (Season 4). =Major Events= *Yami Yugi duels Gurimo, his first opponent from Dartz's Doma organization (although that information is not revealed at the time). *Gurimo duels with "Obelisk the Tormentor" in his Deck, after his gang (The 3 Swordmen of Doma) steals it (and the other two God Cards) from Yugi's grandfather. *This is the first time "The Seal of Orichalcos" is seen in the series and played against Yugi. =At the Begining= An expedition in an ocean somewhere deploys a submarine to enter what looks like a submerged city and they find a gigantic city built inside. Amongst them is Professor Hawkins, amazed at the discovery. One day after the Battle City tournament, both Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor run into each other. Having obviously heard of the Egyptian God Cards, they plan on getting their hands on them no matter what, totally oblivious to the fact that they couldn't use them anyway. While running down a hill street, they crash upon an enigmatic monk-like figure, who recognizes them. Things turn worse when the man announces that he has come to take their souls and commands them to Duel with him, displaying a never-before-seen model of Duel Disk. =The Unopenable Door= That same day's afternoon, Yami Yugi rushes out of the high school building to try to open the door to his World of Memories. Joey, Tristan and Téa catch up with him, and they promise to remain friends. At the same time elsewhere, a hooded man inside of an enigmatic temple-like building is chanting a spell in an unknown language. (The language is never specified, but it rather sounds like Ancient Greek). Yami and the others face the "Tablet of Lost Memories", and as Yami presents the God Cards, the Millennium Puzzle on the tablet responds. Meanwhile, the mysterious man chants in a quicker manner, and the echo of his voice can be heard inside of the musuem as the tablet is covered in ice. A shriek rings out in the street, and the group rushes out to see Duel Monsters swarming everywhere. They decide to try to consult Kaiba Corporation. While rushing there, they stumble upon both Weevil and Rex, who look strange and are muttering strange things like "it has begun... there's the sign..." and "soon this world shall be destroyed..." The group rushes into the KC building, which is swarmed with reporters and the operators trying to handle all of the incoming calls. Kaiba's secretary and Battle City Referee, Roland, is nervously telling the media that they don't know why is this happening. He announces that the President will offer a press conference soon from the U.S before the reporters are forced outside. =The Theft= Later during the evening, Yami and the others are watching TV in Yugi's house. Solomon Muto is polishing the God Cards in the meantime. The TV reports more incidents of Duel Monsters appearing around the world. Yami wonders if trying to open the World of Memories provoked this. Seto Kaiba suddenly comes into view, making the appointed press conference. He claims that the root of the problem isn't within KC, since they disabled the system and the Duel Monsters continued to show up. The group wonders what both Weevil and Rex were babbling about earlier when a sound comes from downstairs. Yugi rushes down there to find Solomon on the ground and the shop ransacked. Solomon tells Yugi that someone stole the God Cards. =The 3 Swordsmen of Doma= Rushing outside, the group see the 3 Gods materializing in different parts of city. Yugi wonders who could be doing this, as one would need one of the Millennium Items to be able to Summon them. Suddenly, three bikes come into view and three persons riding on them display the same type of Duel Disk the monk sported. They each make a different announcement: :Man 1: "When the forbidden door is opened..." :Man 2: "The light of Oreichalcos shall descend upon this filthy world and punish it." :Man 3: "We are the 3 Swordsmen of Doma!" Yugi and Joey demand to know if they stole the God Cards. The second man picks "Obelisk" from his Duel Disk and hold it up. He admits to the theft and claims to know about the Nameless Pharaoh. They then challenge him to come to a building currently under construction if they want to retrieve the God Cards, and run off towards a nearby insurance company building. =Gurimo and the "The Seal of Orichalcos"= The group reach the topmost floor, and are greeted by the same monk who faced Weevil and Rex. His name is Gurimo, and he claims to serve Rafael before he politely challenges Yami to a Duel. The 3 Swordsmen look on from a higher spot; it appears they set this up so as to test Yami's strength. If he falls here, then he isn't their enemy. The other add that they still needs the "souls" of both Joey and Kaiba. The blond man claims that, by gathering their "souls", their scheme shall be completed. Gurimo engages a strange Field Spell Card: the "Seal of Orichalcos". Yami thinks this is a "Shadow Game", and tries to use his Millennium Puzzle, which doesn't take effect. Gurimo claims that the Millennium Items are powerless inside of this area. Gurimo's two monsters turn into "Dark Monsters" and gain 500 ATK each. Yami manages to gain the upper hand by Summoning "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", but Gurimo suddenly Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor" to Yami's shock. Apparently, this power allows him to control one of the Gods without the need of the Millennium Items! Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gurimo Turn 1: Yami Yugi Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700 ATK/1600 DEF) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Gurimo Summons "Marauding Captain" (1200 ATK / 400 DEF) and "Shadow Tamer" (800 ATK / 700 DEF in Attack Position through the former's effect. He then activates Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos": from now on, all of Gurimo's monsters will gain 500 ATK and the loser of the Duel shall lose his/her soul. His two monsters gain the power bonus from the Field Spell: "Marauding Captain" (1200 --> 1700 ATK / 400 DEF), "Shadow Tamer" (800 --> 1300 ATK / 700 DEF). Gurimo Attacks and Destroys "Beta The Magnet Warrior" with "Marauding Captain". Yami Activates Set Trap Card: "Soul Rope". By paying 1000 LP (Yugi 4000 → 3000LP) to Summon "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Defense Position from the Deck. (NOTE: In the real game, "Soul Rope" cannot be engaged during the Damage Step. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. Gurimo Activates his Set Trap Card: "Hidden Soldiers". He summons "Makyura the Destructor" (1600 --> 2100 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. Yami Activates his Set Spell Card "The Shallow Grave". He Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Face-Up Defense Position. He Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" to Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500 ATK / 3850 DEF) in Attack Position. He Attacks & Destroys "Marauding Captain" with "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". (Gurimo: 4000 → 2200LP) Turn 4: Gurimo Activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Marauding Captain" (1200 --> 1700 ATK / 400 DEF) in Attack Position. Tributes "Makyura the Destructor", "Shadow Tamer" and "Marauding Captain" to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000 --> 4500 ATK / 4000 DEF) in Attack Position. Duel concludes next episode. Differences in adaptations * The Japanese episode begins with a newscast, which is digitized out of the dub. It shows shots of a couple passing by a store window full of televisions showing the newscast, then Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor passing by. * When Téa is looking on the roof of Domino High, a shot of her at a fence is cut from the dub. * Shadow Tamer has been given more clothing to wear in the dub. * Cut from the English version is a sequence of Tristan, Joey, and Téa coming back to watch the Duel, clutching their various bruises. Joey says that fellow has changed since the "Seal" was activated, and Tristan says his monsters have become "Dark Monsters". Téa sounds concerned after hearing Grimo proclaim that the loser's soul will be sealed. Afterward, they are blown back by the Seal's energy. * When Gurimo activates The Seal of Orichalcos, in the dub he does not explain that it's effect turns all monsters on his side of the field to "Dark Monsters". (NOTE: He doesn't say it'll change their Attribute: instead, it's a title. Their Type and Attribute remain the same.)